Forgotten Memories
by Portuguese-Temptress
Summary: FF.Net deleted my Dear Diary, so I'm making a new story...The Inuyasha gang continue their journey to finish the Shikon No Tama, but they find out that when they do, Kagome will go back to her time, and no one will remember anything, or eachother. Can the


**Forgotten Memories**

Author's Note:I don't know where to start. I guess I'll start with I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have quit so abruptly, but a lot happened, (remember how my grandmother passed away? Well, my grandpa passed a few months after...). That's still no excuse, I should have at least finished Dear Diary. Speaking of which, REMOVED 'DEAR DIARY'!!!You have no idea how pissed off I was.Apparently, there was too much swearing rolls eyes. But I'm okay now -. I've decided to write and AU story this time. And I got my writing mojo back, lol. Anyways, enough of that, it's story time!

**Disclaimer:** Unfourtunetly, I don't own Inuyasha...But if I did...giggles insanely,lol

_Prologue_

"Let me go, please"she begged

"No, I've told you already, you're not leaving." he replied.

Her face was red with frustration. She clenched her hands into fists, in an attempt to control her anger. She was silent for what seemed like forever to him, until finally, a single word came from her lips...

"SIT" Kagome screamed, and smiled in amusement as the poor hanyou, also known as Inuyasha,

slammed face first into the ground.

His curses were muffled by the soil on the ground.

"What's that? You'll let me go? For a whole week!? Why thank you, I was only asking for two days, but a week sounds much better." Kagome said with a smile. Then she walked into the nearby hut to announce her departure to her own era.

Sango smiled and stopped peeling the potato in her hand.

"So you're going?she asked, and watched Kagome nod, "I wish I could go with you..."

Slowly and quietly, Inuyasha got up, and made his way silently towards Kagome.

"Me too, I know you'd love it." Kagome said regretfully"So where's Miroku?"

"He's out 'getting firewood', though he's probably just hitting on other women..." Sango said as she began to peel the potatoes again.

Inuyasha made his way to the hut. He remained silent, he was going to get her for sitting him again.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well, I better get going. Bye Shippo, I'm leaving now" Kagome said loudly.

"Bring lots of candy!" a small voice replied.

"Hai, I'll try" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha silently stepped towards Kagome, he was so close, just a little further...

"Sit" Kagome said calmly, not even bothering to look at him.

Once again, Inuyasha struggled to get up, but failed.

"Tell Miroku I said bye" Kagome said as she hopped on her bike.

She made her way through the forest, taking her time. She was in no hurry, she had a whole week.

Thoughts of the Shikon No Tama ran through her head. There were only a few pieces left, two of which belonged to Kouga. She was beginning to get tired of looking for the pieces, and it was beginning to show. Her grades plummeted, if she didn't get at least a 'B' on her tests this week, she was going to fail.

Slowly her thoughts made their way to Inuyasha, as they usually did. It's wasn't a secret that Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha. And it wasn't surprising that he had feelings for her, Kagome sighed, 'they just aren't as great as his feelings for Kikyou...'

She often found herself thinking about Kikyou too. It confused Kagome greatly, to know that Inuyasha cared for a cold, lifeless woman, more than he loved Kagome. Not to mention the fact that Kikyou tried to kill Kagome, more than once. But Kagome knew it was a lot more complicated than that.

Suddenly, her bike stopped, and she went flying. She shut her eyes, in anticipation of a rough landing, but it never came. She peeked open one eye, and saw white.

'Inuyasha?' She opened the other eye.

"I hope you don't think I'm not going back, because you-" Kagome began, but stopped when she looked up. Two golden orbs, staring down at her. They weren't the warm, gentle ones she grew to know and love though, they were colder, harder. Kagome found herself in the arms of the only man, other than Naraku of course, she feared.

"H-hi" Kagome smiled nervously. "Ummm, can you put me down? Onegai?"

"My pleasure" he replied cooly, and dropped her.

"Ouch", Kagome yelped when her backside reached the rocky ground.

"Watch where you're going, wench. Next time, I may not be as kind."

Kagome watched him turn around, and as soon as she knew he wouldn't be able to sense it, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature." A voice said from behind her. She jumped, and turned around to see Inuyasha smirking.

"Don't DO that!" she whispered harshly.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Pop out no where."

"Not my fault that you're human."

"Not my fault that I can say SI-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it, I'm warning you" Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome nodded, not really caring about his threat. She knew he would never hurt her.

He removed his hand, and Kagome took a deep breath.

"S-" Kagome started, but once again, Inuyasha was able to stop her.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" he said.

He could barely make out Kagome's words, but he knew she was making some sort of promise.

"No, I'm not THAT dumb." Inuyasha replied. Kagome got an idea. She bit down on his fingers, hard. Inuyasha pulled back, and started shaking his hand.

"Yes you are." Kagome replied cooly, and hopped back onto her bike. "I better go now, bye.", and she was off before Inuyasha even had a chance to realize she was going back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
A/N: I know it's a crappy start, but I'm not sure how to begin this story, and this was the best I could do. I'll probably finish the first chapter by tommorow, so please R&R with what you think.

R&R  
R&R  
R  
&  
R  
Please? does puppy face

Translations:  
Hai-yes  
Onegai-Please

I forgot most of the words I knew, but they'll come back to me.

Anyways, that's the end of the Prologue

Ciao


End file.
